


Adventures in Friend Fiction

by crazyparakiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Operation Positivity, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew Lydia and Allison were up to something. He just didn't think that something would be homoerotic fanfiction featuring one Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale having copious amounts of hot sex. </p><p>He also didn't think he'd like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Friend Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> Another of my askbox fics for prompts from tumblr. In my head Stiles is eighteen and a senior so this is not underage as far as I am concerned :D

 

So apparently _this_ was a thing.

 

Stiles knew about fanfiction before (or friend fiction as Tina on _Bob’s Burgers_ called it)—he was an avid user of the internet and a dedicated fanboy. _Of course_ he knew what fanfiction was. Hell, one summer he spent locked in his room consuming Han/Leia/Luke fics. It was kind of his porn before he knew what porn was (which he wondered if he should find disturbing, because he knew his dad sure as hell would). The point being, that he knew about the existence of fangirl/boy fantasy and how people built up these worlds, these _ships_ , and he knew they were _hardcore_ about their feels.

 

Which was why he was kinda freaking out when he discovered Lydia and Allison’s _shared notebook_. Realistically, with technology and cellphones there was no reason for Allison and Lydia to share a notebook, but they did and that piqued his curiosity enough to steal it one day while they were distracted at lunch—talking about hair products or something he didn’t really care about. Stiles just wanted to see the book. His Stiles Evil Detector senses had been tingling since his discovery of the notebook, and when he saw opportunity to prove himself right Stiles damn well took it.

 

What he found in that shared book were vile, evil tales of how _Derek Hale_ took his virginity in various scenarios that mostly involved _hate sex_. Stiles wouldn’t have hate sex with Derek if someone paid him a few thousand dollars (okay, so yeah, he _could_ be bought, but the point remained). He didn’t want to sleep with Derek, period.

 

At least not _before_ he started reading what these kinky bitches had concocted.

 

Later, when all the betas around him started giving him weird looks for smelling like arousal Stiles would tell them it was all Lydia and Allison’s fault.

  
  


_Derek shoves him into a wall—angry and possessive as he rakes his elongated teeth down the column of Stiles’s pale throat. “Please,” Stiles begs while his long fingers grip at the supple leather covering Derek’s shoulders._

 

_“You let another Alpha touch you,” Derek’s growl beyond human as it rumbles through the air around them. His claws threatening the skin of Stiles’s exposed belly while he speaks, and Derek’s intent is clear._

 

_“Would you really cut me?” Stiles whispers with a laugh—his tone mocking as he rolls his hips against Derek’s. “You don’t have the balls to kill me, Derek. You don’t even have the guts to mount me.”_

 

_Derek spins him then, pinning him roughly against the exposed brick of the loft’s walls. His hand in Stiles’s hair is harsh—yanking at the strands hard enough for Stiles to cry out. “You think I won’t fuck you?” Derek snarls—teeth sharp against the shell of Stiles’s ear. “I will fuck you so hard you will feel me in you for years,” he promises._

 

_Stiles laughs—sarcastic as ever as he challenges Derek with a defiant, “Prove it.”_

  
  


Stiles snapped the notebook closed after that—a bright blush burned across his skin—when Scott took his usual seat next to him during lunch.

 

“Everything okay, dude?” Scott nodded _what’s up_ to Isaac when he joined them, but Stiles didn’t really notice. He was busy shoving the notebook into his backpack.

 

“Yep, perfect, Scotty—just, uh, looking at notes Lydia and Allison took.”

 

“Sounds boring,” Isaac chimed in and Scott agreed with a smile before shoving whatever mystery meat they were having today into his mouth.

 

“Extremely dull,” Stiles added flippantly despite the fact he knew it was anything but boring.

  
  


_It was getting ridiculous. Stiles has been here for hours, tied up, waiting for Derek to do more than tease him. Derek’s a cruel son of a bitch— delighting in the agony Stiles experiences from being so close to release. Derek’s claws drag up the tender flesh over his ribs, burning where they draw faint lines of blood, and Stiles groans._

 

His lip was between his teeth, his breathing unsteady, and a hand in his shorts when Derek decided to barge in—shouting was too mild a word for what Stiles did at his unexpected arrival. It was more of a scream that could curdle the blood of ghosts, and vaporize demons.

 

Derek looked as impassive as ever despite the situation.

 

“Stiles,” he glanced curiously around the room before he gave Stiles his undivided attention once more. “Were you in here alone?”

 

 _This_ was why Stiles would never really have sex with Derek. Basically, he was a grade-a douchebag and Stiles had a little bit of dignity he’d like to preserve by not giving it up to a mountain of dicks. “Yes, asshole, I was in here _alone_ —virginity is still firmly intact and about to jerk off.”

 

“To that?” Derek’s gaze zeroed in on the notebook Stiles still had open in his hand, and he froze.

 

“No.” A smirk played on Derek’s lips as his eyebrow quirked at the blatant lie.

 

Derek had the notebook before Stiles could fight him for it (not that’d he’d _win_ any kind of fight with Derek).

 

Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes went from hazel to red the further down the page they scanned, and he swallowed—not knowing if that was a good thing or not.

 

“Did you write this?” Stiles couldn’t decipher that tone. It was Derek’s neutral voice. The one he defaulted to when he was trying to scare the shit out of someone, was freaking out, was pissed, or when he was amusing himself with the other person’s discomfort.

 

“Er, no,” he momentarily wondered if it would be safe to try and retreat, but Derek’s tight hold on his arm made that a distant pipe dream. “Lydia and Allison apparently have a thing for homoerotic roleplay or something.”

 

Derek directed his attention back to Stiles, finally glancing away from the story that held graphic depictions of Derek sodomizing Stiles. There was some pretty intense sarcasm back and forth between them that had turned Stiles on more than he was willing to admit—mostly because he could actually imagine himself egging Derek on and could imagine Derek giving as good as he got. He was remembering the fictional conversation between them when Derek spoke.

 

“Sorry, what,” Stiles said as he shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his head.

 

“I said,” Derek bit out, “Were you really jerking off to word porn about you and I having hate sex?”

 

“Yes?” No point in lying, Stiles figured.

 

“Wouldn’t it have been more entertaining to try engaging me in hate sex?”

 

Stiles snorted, “Right, because you’d have totally fucked me if I tried.”

 

“Good point,” Derek muttered as his eyes went back to read over the beautiful lettering Lydia’s hands created. “Do you really have a _firm ass with a constellation of moles_.”

 

Stiles blushed, “Uh, you could always find out? You know, if you—uh—want.”

 

Derek’s smile was all teeth as he said, “I’m not going to fuck you like this.” Stiles knew his disappointment was palatable by the way Derek took in deep pulls of the air, and held them in to savor. “I want to watch your face as you beg for more. The way you bite and suck at your bottom lip drives me crazy—I want to watch you torture that lip while I fuck into you.”

 

Stiles trembled as Derek backed him up until he flopped gracelessly across his mattress, “I’m going to have to tell Lydia and Allison that they never get your dialog right.”

 

“Do you want to see if they’re right about my cock?” Derek teased with a wicked grin as he snapped open his jeans and dragged the zipper down slowly.

 

“Is it huge and uncut,” Stiles asked lazily as he trailed his hands beneath the hemline of Derek’s shirt.

 

“You tell me,” Derek nipped against the shell of his ear.

 

When Stiles looked at Derek’s hard cock he thought _so much better than the fanfiction_.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't detail Derek's penis so better could be anything the reader wanted. *sighs happily* Oh glorious imagination ;)


End file.
